


you and i have floated here

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Communication, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Episode: s04e20 The Originals, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Naked Male Clothed Female, Object Penetration, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Road Trips, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Suit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Elijah makes the smart choice and chooses Katherine. Katherine makes the best choice and pegs Elijah.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Season of Kink, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	you and i have floated here

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after 4x20: the originals and with the au that elijah actually has his head screwed on straight and picks katherine over klaus. i love these two so much and wish we got more of them. katherine's pegging elijah, baby! #thedream. 
> 
> i dedicate this to trace because not only does she put up with me talking about my love for katherine/elijah and shares it tenfold, she wanted pegging and here it is. (and she encourages me so much with my fics and kink fics, it's gross.)
> 
> written for seasonofkink’s "object penetration" and trope_bingo’s "road trip."
> 
> title is from rabindranath tagore’s "unending love." unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

Elijah chooses her. It’s the smart choice. It’s a choice he doesn’t regret, although it has him in a car with her bags of luggage as they road trip across the country to find somewhere peaceful to land.

Katherine wants to return to Pennsylvania, but at his urging, she doesn’t. Nostalgia has almost gotten her killed from time to time, even when it looks delicious in a suit.

He drives the car, not quite trusting her to not drive them off a cliff or to a very expensive set of stores. She knows he sits behind the steering wheel out of guilt for the fact they still have to run. Klaus is more vengeful than ever, angry at her for stealing not only his chance to have been a werewolf five hundred years ago but now his prized brother.

They shed that worry together in motel rooms as they travel to find their future. She watches as he slowly peels his responsibilities to his brother’s redemption with each scrub of her hands against his back. He watches as her distrust and inability to stand still has her feet firmly planted on the ground and unmoving as he washes her hair.

Tonight, she lingers in the bathroom, stubbornly refusing to let him press her against the vanity or the cold shower glass to show her just how much he appreciates her. She sends him out of the bathroom and to their small motel room and makes him wait for her like she’s been waiting for him for over five centuries.

She steps out of the small bathroom in a black lacy bra and panties to match. She wears black pumps just for him. Elijah sits on the edge of the bed in his impeccable suit, not a wrinkle in sight. If she wasn’t so adept at reading him, she wouldn’t see the tension straightening his back and stilling his fingers.

His gaze is warm as he looks her over, his lips parting and curving upward into a smile. "As always, you look ravishing."

Katherine smiles, blushing slightly. "Good thing I’m very happy to be ravished."

He tilts his head and beckons her over with a small tug of his fingers. Katherine heeds him, walking over to him and taking a seat on his lap. 

His mouth is on her neck before she can even take a breath. She laughs, "Are you nervous?"

His answer is a noise against her throat and an attempt to give her the worst raspberry she’s ever received in her long life. "No," he says, though he hides in the crook of her shoulder. "Not at all. I’m never nervous."

"Hm." Pressing her hand against his shoulder, she slides it down his chest and against his business shirt. "Your heart is _racing_ …"

"That’s only because you’re near."

Katherine laughs. "Charmer."

She sits on his lap while his hands explore her back slowly, pressing down hard against her spine. It’s almost like he wants to remind her he won’t abandon her again. She’ll happily take the reminders if it means his fingers explore the landscape of her back like she’s one of his most prized possessions.

Sighing wistfully, she curls her fingers against his shoulders and pushes herself off him. "Enough," she says with a laugh. "You’re distracting me. Tonight is about you."

"We can postpone tonight and make it another night."

Katherine rolls her eyes as she walks over to her suitcase. She squats and digs through it, feeling his eyes on her back. "Tonight is Elijah night. No questions."

"I do have a question."

She rolls her eyes and peers at him over her shoulder. With a furrowed brow, she says playfully, "I’m starting to get the niggling suspicion that you don’t want me to fuck you."

He swallows audibly and looks as innocent as he can muster. Pressing his palms flat against his slacks, he slides them to his knees. Back and forth, back and forth; none of his nervousness leaks from his fingers and into the safety of his slacks.

He clears his throat and looks at her pointedly as if that can mask her ability to read him. "You know that’s not true."

Katherine finds the strap-on and harness deep within her suitcase. Pulling it out, she stands up and turns to look at him with a tilt of her head. "Then tell me what you want."

Elijah licks his lips and grits his teeth. This is the hardest part. Despite being over a thousand years old and giving off an air of authority, he still he has never mastered the ability to say what he wants. 

She waits patiently, letting her gaze travel over him as he seems to lick his teeth to find the words.

"I want you to fuck me, Katerina."

She smiles, beaming. "Yay." He chuckles low in his throat. His cheeks seem a touch redder. 

Slipping the harness on around her hips, Katherine still finds the weight to be odd. She’s been wearing it since they set on their road trip to nowhere-in-particular.

She walks over to him without issue, liking the way his eyes drink her in. She stands before him and between his legs.

"You still want to do this?" she asks it quietly. 

He nods. He reaches out to touch her back, hand splaying across the small of it. He pulls her to him and they both ignore how the strap-on presses between them. It’s ridiculous and makes her laugh, but he bows his head and laughs into her cleavage before kissing the top of her breasts.

Katherine curls her fingers around his shoulders, wrinkling the material of his jacket. She slides her fingers beneath it to slowly pull it from his arms, feeling his warm hands disappear from her body as he helps her shrug it off.

"You’re kidding me." She laughs as he folds his jacket neatly and places it beside him. 

His hands slide around her middle and to her ass, disappearing beneath the waistband of her panties. "What?" he looks up at her innocently. He’s slow to grope her. "I don’t want it to be wrinkled."

She rolls her eyes and sighs as his fingers dip beneath her and brush against the seam of her wet cunt. She starts to undo his tie and the buttons of his business shirt. Palming his chest, she gently pushes him down onto his back.

Pressing her mouth to his collarbone, she moans as his finger slips inside of her. She rolls her hips against his hand as he slides his finger further inside of her and crooks it. With a gasp, she tilts her head up to peer at him. "Remember, I’m ravishing you tonight."

He adds another finger, crooking it again. Katherine moans and presses her hands tightly against his shoulders to stop him. It doesn’t achieve anything as he keeps his fingers inside of her, shifting them gently.

Pushing herself up, he behaves himself and keeps his fingers still inside of her as she sits back on his legs to tug on his belt. She tosses it to the side and laughs at his wince. "What? Were you going to fold that, too?"

Pinching his lips together, she assumes his answer is yes. She jolts against him as he scissors his fingers in her cunt. "Behave, Katerina."

She rolls her eyes and ensures to palm his dick through his slacks. "You first, Lord Elijah," she says. He bites his bottom lip and lowers his head back to the bed, brushing his fingers against the inside of her hips and inside her.

She pulls his pants off his hips as best she can while his hand remains stubbornly inside her panties and cunt. Exacting her revenge, she palms his cock through his underwear and squeezes him. He gasps and bucks into her hand, and she bows her head to kiss his collarbone to press her laugh into his skin.

"I’m going to get off you. It’s about time you were the one who was naked." He doesn’t make a move to slide his hand out from her panties. Shaking her head in amusement, she mutters, "Incorrigible." Tugging on his wrist, he complies and lets her remove his hand.

Moving off the bed to stand between his legs, she tugs on his pants impatiently, pulling them off in one swoop.

Elijah laughs. "Careful! These are my best slacks."

She rolls her eyes. "They look like every other pair you’ve packed, Elijah." 

Her fingers hook into the waistband of his briefs and she tugs them off his long legs, tossing them onto the floor. He looks at her with annoyance but presses his lips together to quiet his reprimand. 

Gripping his lower legs, she tugs him slightly down the bed before she kneels on the floor.

"Kat—"

"Relax," she says, peering up at him. Gripping his cock, she pumps him a few times, trying to get him harder. He lets out a breath and she smiles up at him, brushing her thumb against the head of his dick to get him to jolt.

He tenses when she licks his cock from the base to the tip. His fingers grip the sheets beneath him as she takes him into her mouth and sucks him hard. She bobs her head quickly, wanting him to _stop thinking_.

Elijah’s fingers grip her hair tightly as she sucks him. He’s panting, fingers shifting in her hair and curling around the strands. His skin is warm and his heart is racing at a delicious beat, and she stays between his legs with his cock in her mouth if she didn’t have a plan in mind.

Katherine always gets what she wants, and what she wants is very simple. 

When she pulls away, he’s still curling his fingers into her hair and tugging slightly, panting hard.

She licks her lips and eyes his bare chest. "You’ll have to get on all fours, please," she says.

Elijah doesn’t move immediately. Releasing her hair, he brushes his fingers against her jaw before he moves onto the bed with his back to her. He sheds himself of his business shirt so he’s truly naked as per her request. She watches him as he manoeuvres himself to kneel in the centre, planting his hands flat on the sheets before him.

Pressing her knee onto the bed, she crawls over towards him. She eyes how he’s spread and lets out an approving exhale. "You are so handsome, Elijah Mikaelson," she murmurs. 

She shuffles over to the bedside table to pull out the lube she’d tossed in there. Opening it, she doesn’t care of the mess she makes as she pours some of it into her hand and lathers it along her strap-on.

"You can tell me you don’t want to do this and we can do this to me."

He’s tense. "I’m fine, Katherine."

He’s never fine when he calls her by her anglicised name.

With her wet hand, she places it gently onto his lower back. She shuffles so she’s pressed up against him, her dick bumping against his. He inhales sharply and she presses a kiss to his spine. "Elijah, relax. Trust me."

"I trust you," he says immediately. Peering over his shoulder, he looks at her imploringly. "I trust you, Katerina."

"I know," she says with a small smile. "And I trust you to tell me if this isn’t for you."

Running his tongue along his teeth, he nods. "I want to try this for you."

She smiles and teases, "You tell a very handsome and sexy gentleman you want to fuck him in the ass and he’s chomping on the bit for it." He smiles, cheeks tinging a light pink.

He watches her with parted lips as she strokes her cock.

Brushing her hand along his back, she traces his spine, willing him to relax beneath her touch. No doubt her hand feels weird with it lacquered in lube, but he has to know the feeling of her hand and the way her fingers fan to try and cover the expanse of his back.

Gliding her hand from the middle of his back down to the small of it, she cups his ass and gives him a squeeze. He looks straight ahead and makes an amused noise and shakes his head, and she listens to how his hurried heart sounds less nervous and more excited.

She smacks his ass. "That’s for you being a dick to me for five hundred years."

Elijah laughs loudly, his entire body shaking. She warms at the sound as he nods. "I deserve far more than that."

"One day, my lord," she says, smiling. "I think tonight you deserve to feel how much I appreciate you despite your very poor past behaviour."

She grips the strap-on and guides it to press against the bottom of his ass. He inhales sharply and shudders, and she only keeps it pressed against his skin so he can get used to how it feels. When his fingers seem to grip the sheets with less intensity, she guides it to brush against his asshole.

"Fuck."

"Language, my lord," she says and tuts. She reaches out to brush her hand against his back.

Coating her hand with lube again, she lets the strap-on brush against his inner thigh as she slides her finger shallowly inside of him. Despite being used to her doing this, he still inhales sharply, body tensing as he learns how to breathe again.

"Keep going," he says in a low murmur.

Katherine bites her lip and heeds his request, pushing her finger further inside his ass. He tenses around her and in front of her, and she reaches between his legs to brush the fingers of her other lightly against his balls.

Letting out a gust of breath, he bows his head and shifts his hips back against her. Katherine moves her finger gently inside of him as she listens to his heart pick up. It races in his chest and the blood rushes to the surface of his skin and he’s the most intoxicating and beautiful man she’s ever seen. She brushes her fingers against his cock and he inhales sharply.

"More," he says quietly. Katherine adds a finger and he makes a noise she’s only heard once in her life. She holds her hand still as she lets him adjust and shift slightly against her fingers.

She knows he can smell her arousal as she grows wet watching him. She brushes her hand against his leg and moves her fingers gently inside of him, pushing slowly inward. He breathes heavily through it, moaning softly.

"More."

"You know what to say, Elijah." Katherine stills her fingers in his ass and rubs his hip with her other hand. She doesn’t want to finger him tonight. His body remains tense, but she can see him relaxing.

Hearing him swallow, she sees how his fingers grip at the sheets before he presses his palms flat against it. 

Waiting patiently, Katherine continues to slowly finger him, experimenting with scissoring her fingers. He inhales sharply and shudders just as he had the night before.

When she bows her head to kiss the small of his back, that’s when he clears his throat. "I want your cock, Katherine."

"You know what to call me."

"Lady Katerina."

Katherine smiles and licks the small of his back before pressing a heavy kiss against his skin. She keeps her fingers inside of him for a few moments longer, shifting them slightly and listening to his breathing. When he makes a low sound in the back of his throat, she slowly removes her fingers, patting his hip as she does so.

Quietly, she says, "I’m going to fuck you now."

"Please," he says lowly with a thick chuckle. She can’t help but laugh lightly.

Lining up her cock with his ass, she’s very slow in pressing it against his asshole. He breathes shallowly and grips the bedspread, and she swears he tears it as she slowly pushes in.

Penetrating him shallowly, she keeps one hand on her cock and one on his hip. Her thumb brushes over the bone as she lets him adjust to the shallow breach.

"You doing okay, my lord?"

He nods his head, a low growl in his throat. "Yes." She doesn’t push in further despite his nod, watching the back of his head. "I am. More, Kat."

She pushes in a little more and he bows his head against the bed, pushing his ass up and into her dick. 

He lets out a low, guttural moan. "Is this how it feels for you?" 

She laughs. "Kind of," she says. She eyes the sharp line of his back and licks her lips. "Although, I technically can’t feel how tight you are around me."

"Very," he says. He doesn’t pull his head up from where his temple presses hard against it. He breathes heavily, pushing the air out as he’s trying to calm his racing heart. She can tell how turned on he is and he can smell how much she’s enjoying this. "You always feel good, Katerina."

"And you always make me feel good," she says with a smile. She adjusts her legs with incredible care, not wanting to accidentally push further inside of him. "So, let me make you feel good, Elijah."

After a few deep breaths, he nods. "More, Katerina."

"Of course, my lord," she smiles. She presses in further, cock sliding inside of him. Pushing in slightly, she pulls out, shallowly thrusting. 

"Further," he growls. Katherine’s gentle in how she obeys and pushes her cock further inside of him. As tempting as it is to bury herself until her hips are flushed with his ass, she takes her time. Listening to him slowly guide her to push in more is far hotter than she had imagined.

" _God._ " He thrusts back against her dick.

"You’re so hot, Elijah," she says, breathing shallowly. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," he says, biting it out sharply. 

Breathing hard, she pushes further inside of him. He groans, "More." 

She only hums in response, then pulls herself slightly out of him so she can experiment in thrusting. He only moans, gripping the sheets tightly and piercing his fingers through them.

" _More._ "

Katherine eyes the back of his head, listening to the pounding of his heart. It’s increased in tempo. "Elijah…"

"You’re turned on," he says. He lifts his head, arching his ass up as he does so. She slides her cock in a little deeper, hearing him inhale sharply. "I can smell it."

"Don’t do this just because you can smell how wet I am, Elijah."

He swallows thickly and rocks against her dick. She remains still, letting him experiment. He’s seen her do it so many times that she wants to imagine he’s thinking of her right now. She only grows wetter at the thought. 

"I am and I’m not," he says. His words sound unpracticed as he lets himself moan.

As he continues to thrust back onto her cock, she gently starts to rock into him. He mewls loudly, heart hammering ferociously heavy in his chest that she thinks it’s leapt into hers. 

Her breathing shallows as she watches him move back and forth. Her cock’s only halfway inside of him, and she makes no move to push any further. She lets him slide against her, ensuring to keep her rocks as gentle as possible.

"I could get used to the sight of you on all fours before me," she says. That seems to encourage him to rock against her even more. She can see how he gains the confidence to push a little more forcefully against her dick, taking a little more inside of himself. "It’s a beautiful sight."

He laughs. "You’re more beautiful."

She pinches his ass and his laugh only grows louder. Her cheeks flush and she thrusts a little against him. "Flatterer. You just want my cock."

She smiles as he laughs, his fingers relaxing somewhat on the bedsheets. He continues to rock, his skin flushing red. Katherine feels like she’s on fire as she watches Elijah fuck himself on her.

Letting out a breath, she watches his hips. She moans softly as she thrusts a little firmly into him and earns a sound that mirrors her own. She murmurs, "I wish I could feel you."

"So do I."

She brushes her nails against his hip and thrusts a little forward. He moans and bows his head, thrusting against her firmly. She lets him guide her, watching as he slowly takes as much of her dick in as he wants.

Katherine’s shallow breathing sounds loud in the small motel room. Her skin’s on fire and she can hear almost every little sound that he makes. 

Her fingers dig into the skin of his hips. One of her hands falls away so she can slide it between her legs and beneath her cock to finger herself beneath her panties.

Letting him thrust against her, Katherine moans loudly, shifting her legs and pushing her cock deeper into him as she slides her fingers further inside of herself. She imagines they’re his as she crooks them and pants, watching him rock back and forth against the strap-on.

Elijah clears his throat as he moans. He rocks against her and grips the sheets tightly, tearing into them. "I don’t want to come on the sheets. I want to be inside you, Katerina."

That goes straight to her cunt and she sharply crooks her fingers inside of herself.

"Okay," she says breathlessly. She doesn’t pull back from him, letting him rock against her before he eventually stills. She removes her hand from her cunt and places it on his hip, spreading her slickness against his skin as she fans out her fingers. "I’m going to pull out of you."

He nods. He moans at how she slowly pulls out of him until she’s on her knees with her strap-on hanging from her hips.

Elijah’s slow in moving around to face her. He remains on all fours as he does so, peering up at her and then her cock. His face is damp and his eyes are dark as his admiring gaze drinks her in. "You’re magnificent."

She flushes red. He stares at her like he’s never seen her before.

Katherine licks her lips as she watches him take in the sight of her kneeling on the bed with a dick between her legs. His face seems to flush and his eyes blacken and turn bloody. She reaches out to brush her fingertips against the faint veins that surface to his skin.

Shuffling towards her so his knees bump into hers, he wraps his arms around her and brushes his hands against where her harness connects. She inhales sharply at the warmth of his palm and lifts herself up onto her knees, expecting him to unhook her harness. 

He leaves it on.

Katherine smiles down at him and arches her brow, "Oh?"

He only smiles at her. Elijah’s hands are big and wide on her back as he slides one hand up to her bra to undo the clasp and the other beneath the waistband of her panties.

She smiles at him and pins him with a pointed look. "Elijah…"

"What?" he looks at her innocently. He curves his hand around her ass and squeezes. 

Shrugging her bra off, she hooks her fingers into her panties and begins to slide them down her hips. His hands press hers down to stop her.

"No," he says quietly. He shakes his head and pulls them back up. "Leave them on."

Trusting her to keep them in place while her hands linger on her hips, his slide up her sides and cup her breasts. His mouth is on her neck as he sucks on her skin, teeth grazing against her rapidly beating pulse. His fingers knead her and she moans, arching her chest into his hands.

The brush of his thumbs against her nipples is way too quick and unfair, and she whines in the back of her throat as he chuckles warmly. He lowers his head and licks at her nipple and kisses her breast as if in apology.

Elijah is slow to pull her on top of him, still on his knees. It’s awkward with the hard and slick strap-on between them, but she takes it in stride, bowing her head to lick his collarbone as he holds her against him.

His hands glide down her back and dip between them. He hooks his fingers into her panties and tears them off with a sharp tug of his hand. Katherine laughs and feels his smile as he presses it into her shoulder.

"Those were my best panties, Elijah."

He shrugs. "Get a new pair."

Lifting her hips, she helps him guide his cock inside her cunt. When she feels the head breach her, he thrusts impatiently into her and she moans against his neck. 

His hands grip her ass to push her up against his body. He bucks into her and she grinds down, moaning against his ear as she nips his lobe. It’s awkward with the strap-on between them, but she ignores it for a moment, enjoying the way he presses her tightly to him and grips her ass.

Hands sliding up to his shoulders, Katherine pulls her head away from his neck and gasps. "You know my cock—"

"Say it again."

She smiles. "My cock."

He hums and thrusts into her sharply. Katherine cries out, gasping, and grips his shoulders tightly. He presses his hands harshly against her back to keep her and her dick pressed against him.

Knees flanking his sides on the bed, she thrusts down against him hard, feeling her strap-on tucked between them. Palming her ass hard, he guides her up and down the length of him with a ferocity she imagines he wants her to fuck him with one day.

Panting, she moans loudly, digging her teeth into his shoulder. His hands grip her tightly and he bucks his hips sharply into hers in a bruising pace. He licks her throat and grazes his teeth against her skin.

He bites her neck, teeth sinking into her skin deep enough to draw blood when he comes.

His hands massage her ass as he pushes her impossibly closer to him. Elijah doesn’t wait to ride out his orgasm; she jerks against him when she feels his finger slide into her ass and one into her cunt. His other hand remains on her back.

"Come on, Katerina," he growls against her neck. Both fingers crook inside of her as she shudders, bucking into his hips sharply. He doesn’t pull his cock out of her, still bucking his hips into hers as he fingers the back her cunt.

She rocks against him, feeling his cock shift inside of her and his finger stretch her. Her nails dig into his shoulders and back and she tears at his skin. His fingers slide in deeper and she mewls against his neck.

He slides his other hand between them to rub her clit. She comes and bites his neck sharply, tearing at his skin roughly. Her eyes feel heavy and her gums hurt as her fangs protrude, and she digs her teeth into him to feel his blood coat her mouth as her cry is muffled against his neck.

Pulling his hand from her clit, his fingers stay inside of her as he wraps his arm tight around her back to pull her down against him as he lies his back on the bed. Elijah holds her to him like he has no desire to ever let her go.

Pulling away from his neck, she licks at his broken skin and watches mesmerisingly at how his wounds disappear. She cleans up the leftover stains of blood with her tongue and lifts her head up to peer down at him. Her chin is coated in his blood and he looks at her like he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

He lifts his head up to kiss beneath her eyes as her veins disappear.

"So…" she smiles down at him, catching her breath. He arches his brows as he peers up at her, lifting his hand from her back to brush her hair away from her face. "I take it you liked my cock?"

His laughter is loud and it rumbles through her chest where she’s pressed tightly against him. "Very much, Katerina."

Pulling his fingers out of her, he reaches down to pull her shoes that have stayed miraculously on her feet _off_. They clatter to the floor as he tosses them.

Peering down at him pointedly, she playfully scolds, "Those were my best shoes, Elijah."

He laughs and he wraps both arms around her again and presses his face into her neck. "I’ll make it up to you, Katerina." She laughs loudly as he holds her to him and rolls them over.


End file.
